The Distance is Crushing Them
by Love to be Curious
Summary: Set directly after DMC, Elizabeth and Will try to deal with their distance before their journey to Singapore. WEComplete
1. Chapter 1: Waiting, Regretting, Wanting

(This fic is set a day or two after the second movie ended, when the crew is staying with Tia Dalma in her shack. Of course, I have imagined that there are more chambers than there are in the movie, and it provides a sense of Elizabeth and Will's angsty distance before AWE. I want you to prepare yourself ;D . This will not end with a happily ever after because I am only carrying this through (probably) three chapters... In other words my end note will be when the Elizabeth, Will, Barbossa, and the others are departing for Singapore. No copyright infringement intended, just my take on part of the gap between the second and third movies. Oh and please, don't bash me or Will for the "gaze" that Elizabeth notices near the end of this chapter. Will is very upset, but not a weanie, all right? I don't want it to come off like that. Thanks very much. ENJOY and REVIEW! )

**Sitting, Regretting, Wanting **

Elizabeth approached the dark woman cautiously, stepping away from the men's conversation about their impending journey. "Tia Dalma," she whispered, "is there a place where I may wash?" She immediately felt silly and selfish for thinking of her appearance, but she could not bear to listen to Will and Barbossa's chatter concerning the locker, and she felt swathed in remorseful grime.

Gazing into her tear-streaked countenance, Tia Dalma nodded slightly, outstretched her right hand, and grazed Elizabeth's cheek with her black fingernails. "Mmm... You wish to cleanse de grave filth from your frame?"

Elizabeth pulled back, stuck with fright that the mysterious woman knew her devious secret. "Yes, I _suppose_ I would."

After handing Elizabeth a vanilla candle and retrieving a lantern for herself, she commanded, "Come, dis way." The woman waved and turned, sauntering toward a passageway while clutching the corner of her patched brown gown. After passing through vine-like streamers that dangled from an entryway, Elizabeth and Tia Dalma entered a small room that included a small collection of wine, a side table, and back door in the far left corner. "Dere are clothes in de chest." she said lightly, pointing to a large container that spanned across one wall. As she handed the sullied woman the lantern she added, "If you wish to, I would recommend bading in de morning." Without another word, the lady swiveled around and took her leave.

Elizabeth strolled over to a make-shift vanity that sat next to the chest, and seated herself at the stool, sighing as she gazed into the cracked looking-glass. She dipped a spare rag into the wash bucket and then swabbed the material across her smudged face and down her ashy neck. She set the cloth down and stared into the glass that had a zigzagged split down the middle. Her heart thudded as memories of Jack shone before her. The word "Pirate" seemed to spell itself out in the water droplets on the table, and she shook her head to try to forget. His last word had singed her so much because it possessed the truth. "But," she promised herself, "I cannot get caught up in this world anymore." She could not repress the tears that stung like bees, and they trickled on her tattered sleeves. How could she betray two men at once? And why hadn't she talked to Will? She no longer felt the fervid desire to touch Jack. All she wanted was peace among them, but clearly, by Will's expression as she had descended into the longboat, that was impossible. Wiping her face once more with the rag, she decided that it was useless. Her hair was mussed and greased from the wreckage, and she could swear the aroma of rum still clung to her brown vest. Until she bathed properly, removing the grime would be impossible.

"Elizabeth."

She shot up out of her seat, sending the stool clattering to the ground, and spun around to face Will Turner. Her countenance was not in greeting or confusion. He stepped forward, his black boots clinking against the hardwood floors.

"Am I interrupting?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No," she thought, "you are merely halting my self-centered thoughts."

"Tia Dalma said she kept the beverages in this room." He walked toward the opposite side of the chamber where indigo blue wine bottles rested.

Her lips curled and twitched. "There are clothes in the chest." It was an insignificant comment.

"Oh, yes, I suppose I do need a change of wardrobe."

The awkward tension stretched between them.

"I didn't mean... What you're wearing is fine. I just thought-" There was no use. She stopped talking and sat back down, observing Will's actions as he grasped a bottle of alcohol, popped the cork, and poured the remaining liquid into a fresh black mug. "You have drank a lot since we arrived."

He shrugged. "It hasn't been that much. I don't solve my problems with rum like _Jack_."

His comment brought back recollections of the captain chugging alcohol on the island, and Elizabeth felt the sour tone even more. "No," she thought, "how could she think that? Will is too logical for rum." She clasped her hands together as she replied, "I know you don't. I just noticed the difference."

Will strolled toward her and held out the mug before he swigged the substance. "Would you like a drink?"

Elizabeth nodded, stood up, and clasped the handle, overlapping his hand and feeling a tingling spark between them. "Thank you." the woman said as she sipped upon the fluid, savoring the wine for only a moment. She returned the cup, and the pair locked eyes. "Will, I..." she trailed off. His features were waiting, wishing, and wanting. "I'm _sorry_ we couldn't save your father from Davy Jones."

Will's head sagged. It was not the sentiment he yearned to hear. "There is still time." He lifted his eyes again.

The weight of the word 'time' crushed them both. Elizabeth realized this simple remark applied to their relationship, but she didn't acknowledge it. "Once we rescue Jack and the _Black Pearl_, everything will work out."

"Do you believe that?" His eyes squinted, and she thought his eyes glazed over abruptly, as if tears threatened him.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

He brushed his hand against her broken nails, but did not grasp her hand. Her posture straightened as if she were prepared to take him in her arms, maybe take his lips. Instead, Will rebuked any hint of affection and turned, his eyes red with misery.

"Why..." she hissed to herself. "Why was it so hard?" Elizabeth collapsed into the stool, looking after Will's departing figure in a dazed state. She crossed her arms, frustrated that she brought this upon herself, for _she _was the betrayer and _she_ was maintaining their detachment.


	2. Chapter 2: Rinse

(OT and slight small spoiler of this chapter: My take on Elizabeth's wardrobe is that she changed into the Singapore weapons/revealing attire later on in the journey, so I had her dress in the black leatherish outfit first. This chapter eludes to another reason _why_ Will and Elizabeth had so much distance pre-AWE. Will is a little darker, but he doesn't mean to be toward Elizabeth. Clear frustration! I hope it doesn't sound repetivtive of the third movie. I don't think it does... Oh, and I'll write ONE more CHAPTER after this. Enjoy and don't forget to review! I'd love to hear any feedback!)

**Rinse **

Elizabeth slithered from the thin sheet and glided through the decorations, outfitted in her untucked blouse and long black pants. The woman gathered the clothes she had set out the night before and exited through the back door onto a small stretch of docks. After checking her surroundings for early risers, she gazed into the shimmering water that gently trembled in waves. She placed the fresh clothing away from the water's edge and stripped off her garments, the light wind wafting against her nude flesh. Elizabeth eased off the docks and into the cool liquid, relived by the sheer solitude and forgetting the cool temperature. She waded in until the water lapped against her bronzed shoulders, and then the woman tilted back her head, cleansing her dirty hair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had heard the pitter-patter of her soft footsteps and had followed the woman pirate, curious as to why she rose so early. Hearing the shuffling of feet and the splash of water, Will peered through the crack of the door, observing the sparkling effect upon her silhouette as the morning sun wavered behind the clouds. Elizabeth ran her fingers through her glistening blonde locks and scrubbed the grime from her face and neck. She suddenly submerged and then burst through the water, tossing back her soaked hair. As Elizabeth wiped the liquid from her eyes, Will retracted his stare.

He walked over to the oak chest and knelt down, distracted by the engraving on the container. He traced the markings with the tip of his finger, noting the design as similar to that of Davy Jones' chest. Glancing into the main room, he suddenly wondered how Tia Dalma became such an influential being. The man then noticed that his fiancé or ex-fiancé (he wasn't quite sure) had arranged a new wardrobe for him. Not questioning her fashion choices, Will removed his leather jacket, unbuttoned his peaceful beige waistcoat, and then slipped off the ruffled blouse that was now tinted with dirt and gray ashes.

"Will!" she gasped his name while nearly slamming the door shut, her other hand drying her hair.

"Shh..." he whispered back, turning around and rising shirtless. So preoccupied was he by the engraving and her thoughtful behavior, he had forgotten that he had entered the chamber _because _of Elizabeth.

The woman could not help but allow her eyes to travel the muscular curves of his body, noting the contours of his built abs and biceps in appreciation. When she realized her blithe observations, Elizabeth shifted her weight and cast her eyes to floor, muttering an apology.

"No, I'm sorry. I interrupted your... bathing." Acting as carefree as Elizabeth, the man noted each new article of clothing. The woman had dressed in nearly all black, her shoulders defined by stitched leather armor plates and her feet covered by black booties. "You're quite... black." He uttered, soon afterwards realizing the stupidity of the comment. "Elizabeth knows what she is wearing." he thought.

"Well, you are quite... half-naked." she retorted, her lips curled almost in laughter.

"Oh, I guess I am." He bent down and grasped the maroon blouse Miss Swann had chosen. The pair suddenly chuckled, relaxing the awkwardness somewhat as Will slid the shirt over his head. The man then swiveled around, dug something out of the chest and tossed a ball of material to Elizabeth. She caught it easily and unraveled it, revealing a russet colored sash. "So you won't be so black. Now you will appear like a 'proper' pirate... If there is such a person." he explained, half-smiling at the woman.

"Oh." The word came almost in an undertone, stung by the word one more. Elizabeth did not wish for Will to question her response, so she replied "thank-you" in a sincere tone as she tied the sash about her waist. "I will go back outside if you want to finish dressing. I didn't realize... Well, we always seem to interrupt each other lately."

"No, that is all right. I don't want you to catch a cold with a wet head. The two of us should manage our time better." She nodded. "Barbossa and I decided we would depart today." Once again she returned with a nod of the head. "It will be a long journey."

"And we have enough provisions to last us?"

"Yes, we do."

The lapse of conversation began again, and Elizabeth tortured herself, realizing the distance she was preserving.

"Elizabeth, I want to feel like you are all in."

Confused by this strange comment she replied, "Beg your pardon?"

"In on the journey, I mean. I want to know you are willing go to the ends of the earth." He asked of their future travels, but his message revolved around the _person_ at the end of the expedition.

"Of course, I am in, Will. I agreed with the rest of the crew two days ago when Tia Dalma suggested the voyage." Her tone was unsteady, hesitant if she was delivering the "correct" answer.

"But I need..." he trailed off, unable to finish the remark, the questions, and the thoughts that aggrieved him. "Jack... This isn't... Oh!" He threw up his hands and rolled his eyes.

The roar of his voice made her step backward. "This is so out of character for him," she thought, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration and contemplativeness. "He never raises his voice unless in battle. What does he think?"

"Will, what do you want to hear from me?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." His voice lowered once again to its normal tone, his eyes focused on her pretty countenance. "I'm sorry I yelled."

Although his expression was plain, his eyes pierced into her heart. After gathering excess clothes for the mission at Singapore, she quietly exited the room, glancing over her shoulder through smoldering tears. When she entered the main room, the crew was scurrying around, and Pintel and Ragetti gazed at Elizabeth in her new wardrobe, their eyes inquisitive. "You heard." she stated blandly, and the two men nodded, noticing the fire blazing in her eyes. She wasn't to be trifled with at the moment, and the two men, knowing her swordsmanship skills, didn't wish to question the argument.

Will emerged shortly after Elizabeth's appearance, now outfitted in an ebony multi-buttoned vest with pants and boots to match. Taking on his own pirate decorated exterior, Will also had a mixed orange colored sash sagging at his waist, accompanying the brown baldric and belt, and his chocolate brown hair had returned to a pony-tail. As he finished securing the vest, he glanced at Elizabeth, who was fastening her hair part-way up. He said her name in a beckoning voice, but she refused to come to him.

"I don't want to talk right now." her voice was unintentionally snide, but the other men seemed not to notice.

"When will you then?" His voice was no longer furious or dreary. It was merely yearning for a comfort. Yearning for his beloved.

She stuttered, "I – I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3: The Clenching Burden

(Short Last Chapter: Possibly light-ish final line for those who know the ending ;D)

**The Clenching Burden**

Will and Elizabeth, in a single file line with the others, strolled toward the shack's narrow door, Tia Dalma sliding in front of the pair and eying them both before whispering an incantation.

Looking past Gibbs and Cotton, Will asked Captain Barbossa, "What ship are we employing?"

The scraggily hand motioned to the left, where thick foliage spanned across a small river. "There be a ship in the vicinity worth commandeering, Master Turner."

Will nodded in reply and continued to amble down the dock, wondering about the unsteady alliance at hand. Elizabeth abruptly thundered down the path and stumbled, but caught herself by nearly becoming enveloped in Will's arms. Startled, he gazed into her face, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"The... The python. It attempted to bite me."

After patting her slender arm, Will looked to the doorway, where the yellow and green python slithered across the floor, its menacing tongue hissing at the travelers. "Well, at least he isn't coming along." Will answered lightly.

Although the man had released Elizabeth from his grip, she still clutched to his arm occasionally and accepted his hand when they stepped into the longboat. When he stared at her behavior questioningly, wondering what sparked the alteration, Elizabeth was yanked back into the present. She suddenly retracted her entire grasp upon him, physically and mentally, and swiveled around, facing the bow of the little craft.

_Unworthy wretch_, the back of her mind screeched as memories haunted, _Do you think he will ever be able to look at you the same if he knew? _

"No," her own internal voice answered, "I will never live up to his standards. I've been branded a pirate... A murderess."

_Then you should not torture the both of you_, the mind taunted, making Elizabeth shiver from the thought of her victim and Will. _He's a better man than anyone gives him credit for. And you'll be called the worse woman to ever set eyes upon him. _

Once again, Elizabeth trembled, and without a single word, Will wrapped his leather coat about her shoulders, believing her to be chilled by the cool morning air. She quickly cast a glance at him, but then returned to gazing into the radiant ocean.

A burden pinched Elizabeth's heart, closing off her emotions to him. Will yearned to know his beloved's thoughts and why tears welled in her eyes when he spoke of the journey. He loathed the fact that they were not speaking or even communicating through eye contact. "Perhaps she has loved him all along. Through the proposal... The curse..." the man thought, leaning against the side of the longboat. Will could not help but notice that her eyes were teeming with despair, but clearly, by the way she spoke and moved, the despair was not for him. "Perhaps," he thought desolately, "I have already lost her." Gazing at the back of Elizabeth's flowing blonde locks, he settled on the decision that he would not give up on her. His father was roaming the seas under the control of Davy Jones, but she was _here_, her sweet aroma filling his heart and unintentionally blowing out the dreams. He had to conquer both of his troubles before it was too late. Will Turner knew, even in this time of great desperation, _nothing_ was a lost cause if _he _was still willing to fight for it.


End file.
